


First Day of Break

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: Will and El visit Hawkins for Christmas break and Will is going to confess his feelings for Mike on the first day.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060505
Kudos: 13





	First Day of Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this late! There are a ton of random descriptions of irrelevant things, fun. -m

It’s the first day of winter break and Will and El are going back to Hawkins. They’re sitting on the bus El is flipping through the comic she got right before they left and he’s listening to the mixtape that Jonathan gave him a few days ago. He is going to tell Mike how he feels today. If Mike likes him back they can be all couple-ly for the next week and a half. If not it’s going to be pretty awkward.

An hour later they step off the bus in Hawkins. The two siblings walk through town toward Mike’s house. They had decided to spend the day there because it was where they always used to hangout and they could talk in peace (Holly and Nancy were  _ forbidden  _ from there). Unsurprisingly Hawkins hasn’t changed. He still recognizes a lot of kids from school although he gratefully doubts that they recognize him. To put simply he has had a bit of a style change. He is what El (and his mom) has described as preppy punk. He wears dress pants and sweaters, but also leather jackets and black nail polish. 

It’s weirdly comforting to be back here again, it kinda feels like he’s back with the Party and they’re walking to meet up and go to the arcade. 

Finally they get to the Wheeler’s. El knocks on the door. An exhausted looking Nancy opens the door and says, “Hello, welcome back!”

“Hi!” El says with her ever cheery voice. 

“The rest of you are down stairs,” she says. 

El runs towards the basement and down the stairs while he takes off his shoes and sets down his bag. He follows her down the stairs. 

After finishing hugging El, they all swarm around him. 

It feels so good to be back. The basement has changed slightly, there are several strands of Christmas lights hung up around the ceilings, he notices more of his drawings on the walls than before, and there seems to be quite a few more books than the last time.

They spend most of the day catching up, playing games (video and board), and watching movies. 

At around 6:15 Mrs. Wheeler calls them up for dinner. They sit there practically on top of eachother, eating their Mac n Cheese, just like old times. 

He has to do it. He has dragged this lit for too long. At least he will know. After desert he tells himself. 

He doesn’t tell Mike after dessert because despite it December they all sit out on the back porch sipping hot chocolate. 

He eventually gets up and walks around the house to the front. 

Standing there leaning against the house hands in his jacket pockets he thinks out loud, “Why can’t I just tell him. I spent almost a week in the goddamn upside down and I can’t tell him that I like him!” 

“Tell who that you like them?” Mike said. 

Damn it! He should be more careful. 

Mike walker closer to him. He just stares at his shoes. 

“Come on you can trust me,” Mike grips. 

Will does talk. He can’t find the words. 

Finally he’s done. He’s been in love with Mike since they were like what twelve. Four years later and he still can’t get over him. 

“You!” He half yells. 

Confused, Mike asks, “Me?” 

And even as he says the word. Will can hear the understanding starting to form. 

“Me?” Mike says again. 

This time is more of you really like me. 

Will looks up from the very interesting rock he has been looking at, “Yeah, please don’t get angry at me.”

“How could I get angry about that?” Mike questions.

It’s Will’s turn to be confused.

He gets it now,“Oh, oh.”

“You like ME?” Will asks. He can’t really figure out how to respond. His best friend since kindergarten and crush since seventh grade likes him back. 

“Oh course I like you!” He responds.

They hear their friends calling for them. 

Before they hear back Mike sticks out his hand and asks, “Crazy together?”

Will grasped his hand and confirms, “Crazy together.”


End file.
